


Unbreaking

by MissFantominaHill



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Tender Sex, author has not played ffxv, author was not stopped by this fact, surprisingly mushy, the ultimate kink: missionary in the dark, with mentions of rougher sex in future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24544357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissFantominaHill/pseuds/MissFantominaHill
Summary: For two weeks, Gladio has been by Ignis's side, guiding the now-blinded man as gently as possible. And now, Ignis requests with steely resolve that he is tired of the gentleness.(Shameless smut, fairly fluffy.)
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Unbreaking

Gladio had gotten used, quite quickly, to being at Ignis's side - something about his training as a royal guardsman, perhaps. Although Ignis was adept at holding his head high and carrying on, he saw every fumble, every nearly-averted misstep of a recently-blinded man trying to make sense of the world very much meant for the sighted. Gladio said nothing.

Instead he was the hand on Ignis’s elbow, guiding him through; rushing ahead to open the door, murmuring about the step down. Even into bed - gently, softly. It was barely two weeks after, his face still red and raw, and Ignis didn't give any hint of it bothering him. Gladio had pulled away after helping him sit on the edge of the bed. He ran his fingers whisper-soft along Ignis’s shoulders, before Ignis spoke: “I’m not that fragile, you know.”

Gladio straightened, as if he’d been caught in a lie, and fumbled out an explanation. It was worry, it was anxiety - besides, what if he hurt Ignis? It would be so easy, without Ignis being able to see it coming, and -

He was cut off when Ignis raised his head and with uncanny accuracy looked Gladio nearly in the eyes. “Then I’ll be bruised.”

Gladio drew in a quick breath through his teeth, and Ignis shook his head. “And that bruise will remind me every time it aches of how wholly you loved me.”

Gladio exhaled sharply, the breath knocked out of him by the statement. “I don’t care if everyone sees. Let them see. I’m not so fragile that you’ll break me,” Ignis declared firmly, his voice only starting to shake as he continued. “I’m not broken. I’m not broken yet.” Gladio still didn’t have any words for that - only an intense ache that translated into quick action, taking him by the wrists, kissing deeply.

Later, of course, they’d tease each other about how damn conventional it all was - when Ignis had down to a fine art still being able to flick his gaze up when taking Gladio’s cock into his mouth, even despite the blindness, absolutely skewering Gladio on giddy dizziness every time. But at that moment, it was soft blankets and low light, Ignis beckoning Gladio. Every shy kiss, encouraged with a persistent plea - “more, more…”

Ignis ended up jammed up against a pile of pillows, on his back, feet in the air as Gladio thrust into him - slow and first, but encouraged to go ever-deeper, ever-faster.

“Please, please - I want to feel you -”

Gladio held both of Ignis’s hands, even as Ignis’s fingernails dug half-moons into him. Sure, perhaps missionary was a bit bland, but it did give Gladio a perfect view as he pressed every moan out of Ignis in-between peppering his neck with nips and bites. He got to see how Ignis’s mouth hung open, too lost in pleasure to even close it anymore; to see how his eyelids fluttered, and even still his eyes rolled back in his head the closer and closer he came. Every dart of ecstasy rolled over Ignis’s face, plain to see; every moan became more melodic and guttural simultaneously. He locked his ankles around Gladio’s back, pulling him closer even as his back arched and he came, hard.

Gladio trembled wordlessly as Ignis gasped - already trying to disengage himself, think about how to pull out and finish himself off by hand, how to let Ignis recover - but Ignis just squeezed Gladio’s hands, keeping his ankles locked. His voice was throaty, dizzy and thick with post-orgasmic haze.

“No - don’t… keep going,” he half-slurred, still riding the heady high. “Until you finish. I want.. want to feel you - please - _hard_ …”

Gladio couldn’t turn down such an invitation, not in the state he was in. Instead he pressed harder down against Ignis, turning himself over by inches to pure instinct. He was rewarded with even more enthusiastic moaning, dizzied and feverish, as he rutted hard. It wasn’t long until the bed frame began to squeak, sounding perilously close to falling apart completely. Ignis tried to form his mouth around a word - ‘more’ almost came out, but not quite, eclipsed by moaning.

Gladio’s thighs trembled as he joined in the chorus, both of them panting and moaning, feeding off hearing and feeling each other. His shoulders began to shake next, and Ignis pulled his hands away from Gladio’s to reach up, pawing at his hair, trying to wordlessly urge Gladio closer. It was pure primal instinct that made Gladio nip Ignis’s shoulder and hold his jaw there as he came, moaning around Ignis’s flesh.

With every thrust, Ignis answered with a gasping moan of his own. Gladio was still reeling as he pulled back, giving a small noise of alarm at seeing what he had done, having left an impressive bite-mark on Ignis’s neck despite not drawing blood. He apologised with a flurry of kisses, switching back to tenderness and gentleness and worry. Ignis said nothing, but only gave a little laugh.

His answer came when he let a hand drop from Gladio’s hair, tracing along to find his cheek and guide him into a deep kiss. Not just permission for such roughness, but instead a reward for it. Then Gladio understood, as he let himself drop to the bed beside Ignis - understanding on a bone-deep level how such things were not just allowed but desired.

And it led the way for far more bruises that Ignis would smile at touching in the years to come.


End file.
